gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hermes
|manufacturer = Albany (HD Universe) |related = Broadway |roadspawn = |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} ---- COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 }} |modelname = hermes |handlingname = HERMES |textlabelname = HERMES }} The Hermes is a customized late 1940's coupe available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and to be featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Hermes, appearing as a two-door coupe, is distinguishable by its large body, but seemingly small occupant's visibility. The Hermes is based on two cars. The car can resemble the 1949 Mercury Eight or , but the car has been evidently modified, with its roof chopped and has an additional pair of tail lights. The car's tail lights also resemble the ones on a . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The car's performance could be described as average; its acceleration is underwhelming, but it has a moderate top speed. It is unusual in that it has front wheel drive (very rare in American cars of the period) and it cannot be blown up with a gas-tank shot like most cars in GTA San Andreas. The car is also prone to understeer, owing to its large size, small tires and front wheel drive. In GTA San Andreas the brakes are extremely inefficient and are among the worst in the game, but in the hands of an experienced player the vehicle may be used for drifting. Holding the brake and the handbrake simultaneously is a good way to increase the car's brake strength. However, this technique is still less effective to put the car into a full stop while sliding down the slope surfaces on a high speed. As it only has two doors, the Hermes can only seat two. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA GTA Online Overview TBA Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Hermes can only be modified at TransFender. Variant Cuban Hermes In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, there is a modified gang variant of the car driven by the Cubans, dubbed the Cuban Hermes. CubanHermes-GTAVCS-front.jpg|The Cuban Hermes in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. (Rear quarter view) Locations In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Hermes is commonly seen around Vice City. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Hermes is mostly a gang car for the Los Santos Vagos and the Varrios Los Aztecas, and as such, it can be seen on their respective turfs. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked near Apartment 3c. *Commonly spawn around Ocean Beach, usually in the Ocean Drive, Washington Beach and Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *As it is the gang car of the Los Santos Vagos, it is commonly found on their turfs which are: Las Colinas, Los Flores, and East Beach. *As it is the gang car of the Varrios Los Aztecas, it is commonly found on their turfs which are: El Corona and Little Mexico. *Commonly found around the whole state. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Sometimes may appear in Starfish Island, Little Havana and Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA Trivia General * "Hermes" is the Greek name for the Roman god Mercury, which is also the name of the car manufacturer it is based on. ** It is also the name of a Greek god of the same name. * The Hermes plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City'' & GTA Vice City Stories: V-Rock **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos ***However, Vagos will listen to K-DST or Master Sounds and Aztecas will listen to Playback FM, as both of these gangs drive these cars. In-game * In ''GTA Vice City, The Hermes does not feature a license plate, similar to the Comet. *Even though the Hermes in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, the exhaust fumes are only coming through the right pipe. *Although it is a coupé, police radio calls it a sedan. *Hermes has a license plate in GTA: San Andreas, but not in GTA: Vice City and GTA: Vice City Stories. Navigation }} pl:Hermes pt:Hermes ru:Hermes Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Coupes Category:Classic Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Lowriders